La Venganza de Krang (Parte Tres)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Final de esta historia! Krang y sus secuaces, vs las Tortugas Ninja y el Maestro Splinter. ¡Una lucha mortal todos contra todos! ¡El vencedor se lleva todo! ¿Hace falta agregar algo más?


**LA VENGANZA DE KRANG**

**Parte Tres **

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

* * *

**1**

**Nueva York. Manhattan. **

**Bajo tierra. **

Si bien el Tecnodromo no tenía la energía suficiente para moverse, la potencia de la que disponía le bastó a Krang para activar el portal transdimensional. Utilizando la computadora localizadora de la máquina, el villano y sus dos secuaces ubicaron geográficamente a las Tortugas Ninja y atravesaron la barrera invisible que separaba a la Dimensión X de la Tierra y se materializaron en el lugar donde los cuatro quelonios mutantes luchaban contra un remozado Destructor. Sin perder tiempo y feliz de poder consumar su venganza, Krang realizó un disparo a quemarropa con el brazo de su exo-traje de batalla convertido en cañón energético contra un sorprendido Oroku Saki…

A último momento, Destructor salvó su vida al lanzarse encima de él Leonardo y quitarlo de en medio de la ráfaga de luz y calor, la cual acabó estrellándose contra la estatua ubicada en el centro del altar del salón y que llevaba encima el viejo traje del villano.

-Tú… ¿Me salvaste? – Destructor se sacó de encima a la tortuga de un empujón. Se puso de pie de un salto y la miró con desprecio – ¿Por qué?

-Créeme: _no fue por solidaridad_ – Leonardo también se paró. Aferrando sus Katanas, volvió con sus hermanos – Simplemente hice lo que tenía que hacer… lo que el maestro Splinter me enseñó – miró a Krang – Tal parece que tu viejo socio ya no te guarda ninguna simpatía. Lo quieras o no, estamos juntos los cinco en esta batalla.

-¡JA! Sigue soñando, reptil estúpido – Saki se llevó una mano a su cinturón. Sacó dos esferas de metal – Cuando terminen de jugar con estos estúpidos extraterrestres, volveremos a vernos… y entonces, acaremos esta batalla con mi victoria.

Arrojó las dos esferas al piso. Explotaron y una cortina de humo se levantó. Cuando se disipó, Destructor había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-¡Se ha ido! – exclamó Michaelangelo.

-Escapó como la rata cobarde que siempre fue – gruñó Raphael.

-Eso ya importa – intervino Leonardo, serio – Tenemos problemas más urgentes ahora – señaló a Krang y sus dos esbirros.

-Es bueno que lo reconozcan – el Utrom sonrió, maléfico – Ahora, Tortugas… _¡Enfrentaran a su peor pesadilla!_ – extendió ambos brazos de su exo-traje, convirtiéndolos en cañones energéticos – ¡Prepárense para morir!

-¡Sí! – Kanus también sonrió, enseñando los colmillos filosos de su enorme boca lobuna – Y prepárense para ser devorados. ¡Hoy me apetece comer carne de tortuga!

-¡Hey! – a su lado, Caparazón de Hierro resopló indignado.

-Lo siento, compañero – se disculpó el canino alienígena – ¡Pero ellos se ven más apetitosos! ¡Si no te importa, Krang, voy a comerme a dos de ellos!

Las Tortugas Ninja se pusieron en guardia. Sus miradas recayeron entonces en el quelonio extraterrestre.

-Increíble. ¡Es otra tortuga! – exclamó Michaelangelo – Yo creía que nosotros éramos las únicas tortugas mutantes…

-Espabila, Mike: _él no es como nosotros_ – lo corrigió Donatello – Es un ser alienígena.

-No solo eso – a Raphael, aquel otro quelonio no le gustaba nada – Es malo.

-Muy, muy malo – Caparazón de Hierro se adelantó hacia él, enfrentándolo – ¿Se entiende?

Arrojó un zarpazo con las cuchillas de su guante derecho. Raphael esquivó la estocada y le descargó un tremendo patadon en el pecho.

-Sí… ¡Te entendimos muy bien!

-¡Morirás por eso, escoria! – Caparazón de Hierro se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a luchar con él. Kanus se lanzó contra Michaelangelo y Donatello, mientras Krang abría fuego contra Leonardo.

-¡Es hora de exterminar cucarachas! – bramó el Utrom, disparando – ¡Eso es lo que son ustedes para mí! _¡Sucias cucarachas!_

-¡Y tú no has cambiado un ápice, Krang! – Leo saltó hacia él, esquivando las ráfagas de sus láseres. Dando uso de sus Katanas, consiguió cortarle el brazo derecho.

La extremidad mecánica se desprendió con un chisporroteo, mientras la izquierda se reconfiguraba volviendo a formar una mano. Con ella, Krang descargó un feroz puñetazo sobre la Tortuga Ninja, incrustándola contra una pared.

-Tu estilo de lucha apesta, mutante – le dijo, mofándose.

Leo se recuperó rápido y volvió a saltar sobre su enemigo, esquivando un nuevo ataque.

-Mi estilo de lucha se basa en el honor y la disciplina, Krang – le espetó, colocándose a su espalda y cortando con sus espadas sendos tajos en el cuerpo androide que el enemigo ocupaba – ¡No en el engaño y la perversión, como del tuyo!

-Eh… Yo siempre he sido bueno en la perversión – dijo Kanus, pateando a Michaelangelo con fuerza – _¡…Pero reconozco que el engaño también tiene su lado bueno! _– se volvió hacia Donatello e intentó morderlo. La tortuga lo frenó colocando su Bo contra sus babeantes fauces abiertas, salvando así su vida.

-¡Bah! ¿A quién le importa el engaño en este momento? – Caparazón de Hierro seguía luchando contra Raphael. Ambos contendientes estaban bastante parejos en lo que a fuerza se refería – ¡Mis cuchillas solo tienen ojos para ti, "primo"!

-¡Maldito engendro! – se trenzó con su rival en un intercambio de golpes y patadas terribles – ¡Eres demasiado asqueroso para ser tortuga!

-El color de tu antifaz me recuerda al de la sangre… _¡Sangre que saldrá en torrentes de tu cuerpo cuando te raje! _

-¡Lo único que va a salir de mi cuerpo es fuerza y coraje para patearte el trasero!

Mientras sus hermanos luchaban contra los esbirros de Krang, Leonardo volvía a la carga contra el maligno Utrom. Sin embargo, su contraataque se vio frustrado al quitárselo de encima el alienígena de un manotazo. Aprovechando que la tortuga quedó atontada en el piso por el golpazo, el villano hizo surgir de su cuerpo robótico otro cañón energético y le apuntó con él.

-¡Tus hermanos y tú van a lamentar el día que se interpusieron en mi camino! – rugió, furioso – ¡Después de convertirlos en cenizas, buscaré a su asqueroso maestro… y también me ocuparé de él!

Se dispuso a dispararle…

* * *

**2 **

Nunca llegó a hacerlo.

Dos Shuriken volaron por el aire y se incrustaron en su costado izquierdo, produciendo un cortocircuito. Hubo una explosión que destrozó una buena parte de su exo-traje. Krang retrocedió, sorprendido.

-¿Qué…? – Leo se recuperó a tiempo para ver lo que había pasado. Se asombró al descubrir quién salvó su vida – _¿Maestro Splinter?_

De pie en un rincón de la sala, un anciano ser con forma de rata humanoide vestida con un raído kimono esbozó una media sonrisa, mientras sostenía con fuerza un retorcido bastón de madera.

-Oí que me buscabas, Krang – dijo Splinter – Bien… He decidido ahorrarte el trabajo. ¡Deja en paz a mis discípulos!

-¡Estúpido roedor insolente! – gritó Krang, enojado – ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme? ¡Pagaras por esto!

-¡Cuidado, maestro!

Pese a la advertencia de Leo, Splinter conservó la calma y la serenidad, incluso cuando el Utrom cargó contra él intentando embestirlo como un toro. El choque parecía inminente, pero el maestro saltó por el aire al último instante, esquivándolo.

-No tienes estilo de combate, Krang – lo retó Splinter, sin miedo – Careces del entrenamiento, la disciplina y el temple que se requiere para vencer a tus oponentes. Última advertencia: _deja en paz a mis discípulos y ríndete._

-¡Jamás!

-En ese caso… serás derrotado.

Krang se preparó para contraatacar. En esa pequeña pausa que supuso ese ínterin, Leonardo le preguntó a su Sensei que hacía allí y cómo los encontró.

-Los seguí en cuanto salieron de casa – explicó a las apuradas – Algo… un sexto sentido, me dijo que necesitarían cierto apoyo. Sabía que lucharían de nuevo con el Destructor, pero jamás imagine que el oponente acabaría siendo Krang – Splinter se puso en guardia – Ya todo eso importa poco. ¡Hijos míos! – alzó la voz para hacerse oír por todas las demás tortugas – ¡Luchen con valor! ¡No se dejen avasallar por sus enemigos! Recuerden lo que les enseñé…

Las palabras de su _Sensei_ parecieron surtir efecto. Las Tortugas –que hasta el momento se estaban llevando la peor parte de ese combate– se sintieron revitalizadas. La sola presencia de Splinter los llenó de valor, les infundió coraje y de las energías que les hacía falta para inclinar la balanza a su favor.

Tal es así, que Raphael aprovechó un instante de distracción de Caparazón de Hierro para asestarle un derechazo en la mandíbula y luego un izquierdazo. La maniobra pugilística funcionó y la tortuga alienígena se desplomó en el piso como un costal de papas, inconsciente.

Michaelangelo y Donatello sacaron fuerza donde no parecían tenerla y consiguieron domar a Kanus. Igual que ocurriera con Caparazón, el canido extraterrestre terminó por los suelos, sin consciencia y con varios colmillos rotos.

Los esbirros habían sido vencidos y ahora, las cuatro Tortugas Ninja y Splinter se disponían a luchar con el verdadero villano de esta historia: **KRANG**.

* * *

**3 **

Rodeado por los cinco guerreros formidables, el alienígena Utrom evaluó sus posibilidades de éxito; sus dos esbirros habían sido humillados y derrotados, y su exo-traje de batalla severamente dañado. Un rápido chequeo a sus reservas energéticas internas le alertaron de que había consumido más del cincuenta por ciento de su potencia. Si luchaba contra los cuatro quelonios y su maestro, bien podría consumir el resto y en caso de no ganar, su cuerpo robótico se quedaría varado y él mismo –una criatura gelatinosa similar a un cerebro– quedaría desprotegida, a merced de sus enemigos.

Odiaba aquello, pero… su venganza tendría que esperar todavía algo más de tipo para consumarse.

-Se acabó, Krang – dijo Splinter – Tal vez creas que puedes derrotarnos, pero no te equivoques. En esta ocasión, iremos _todos_ contra ti…

-¡Nuestro maestro tiene razón! – exclamó Raphael – Puede que caigamos algunos en la lucha, pero quien quede te practicará gustosamente una lobotomía – aferró con fuerza sus cuchillos Sai – Y ese bien podría ser yo.

-No hablaras en serio, reptil – Krang retrocedió – ¡Iría contra ese estúpido código de honor que profesan!

-No – le aclaró Splinter, serio – Nuestro código de honor se refiere a todos los seres vivos…

-Para nosotros, tú solo eres un pedazo de cuerpo aislado – intervino Leonardo – Nada más. Si nos tenemos que ver obligados a luchar a muerte…

-La vas a pasar mal, colega – Michaelangelo sonrió – Créenos.

Krang volvió a retroceder. Chequeó de nuevo las reservas de energía de su cuerpo cibernético.

-Tienes tres segundos para decidir qué vas a hacer – le espetó Splinter. Las Tortugas y él se prepararon – Dos segundos…

Krang bufó, molesto.

-¡Esta bien! Ustedes ganan este combate, por el momento – dijo de muy mala manera – Me he apresurado demasiado… necesito tiempo para preparar mi venganza como es debido – hizo una pausa – Han ganado este combate, por el momento – repitió. Una sonrisa llena de malevolencia se formó en su rostro – Pero a la final… _¡YO GANARÉ LA GUERRA!_

Hubo un destello de luz violentísimo. Splinter y las Tortugas cerraron los ojos por un momento. Al abrirlos, Krang y sus secuaces inconscientes se habían marchado.

-Se ha ido – Michaelangelo suspiró aliviado – ¡Menos mal! Creo que si teníamos que luchar todos, podría habernos derrotado.

-Tal vez sí, hijo mío. O tal vez no – Splinter se volvió hacia sus discípulos – No podría decir que ganamos este combate, como lo afirmó Krang… Teniendo en cuenta que decidió escapar, presumiblemente, de regreso a la Dimensión X.

-Sí… especialmente si consideramos que vinimos en busca del Destructor y nos encontramos con un enemigo totalmente distinto – acotó Leonardo.

-Tienes razón – Donatello se acercó a Splinter – ¿Lo has visto, _Sensei_? No solo ha cambiado su traje, su estilo de lucha es otro…

-Sí. He conseguido verlo mientras luchaban contra él. Oroku Saki ha entrenado muy arduo durante su ausencia – Splinter frunció el ceño – Sugiero que ustedes hagan lo mismo – hizo una pausa, pensativo – Sospecho, hijos míos, que volveremos a verlo muy pronto, así como a Krang. _¡Hay que estar preparados para su retorno!_

Las cuatro tortugas se miraron entre sí. Asintieron al unísono en silencio, serias. Comprendían lo que aquello significaba.

La larga adolescencia llegaba a su fin, lo mismo que los juegos, la pizza y la diversión.

Era hora de cambiar.

Era hora de ponerse a entrenar…

**FIN **

**(Por ahora…) **

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR **

Lo admito: _este no es el final que esperaba para esta historia._

Sucede que tuve algunos cuantos problemas de índole externa y pues ni modo, esto es lo que salió. Un final medio "por las tablas", con las Tortugas ganando la pelea por abandono de Krang. Un abandono que sin embargo, deja margen para continuar con esta trama por más de un lado y por más de una manera.

Para empezar, las Tortugas van a tener que entrenar más. Creo que queda implícito en este final que se acabaron los tiempos de la pizza y el _"Cowabunga"_. Es como la vida misma; la adolescencia está bien, pero no es eterna. Cuando se acaba, se acaba… y para nuestros héroes, acaba aquí mismo.

_¿Qué podríamos esperar de posibles continuaciones de esta historia? _

Para empezar, unas Tortugas Ninja más serias, mas apegadas al comic de Eastman y Laird. Al menos, esa es la intención. También pienso en una actualización de sus enemigos…

La alianza entre Krang y Destructor está rota. Van por caminos separados. Podría explorar una versión revitalizada del Clan del Pie, una versión apenas vislumbrada en la Parte Dos de esta historia. También Krang podría buscarse un nuevo socio… alguien más acorde a su personalidad alienígena.

¿Quién sabe? Todo puede ser. Eso depende de dos cosas.

Una, de la repercusión de esta historia. Dos, de mis ganas de seguir escribiendo relatos protagonizados por estos cuatro justicieros con caparazón.

Saludos a todos.

FEDERICO H. BRAVO

_Argentina. Febrero de 2019._


End file.
